Electronic devices (e.g., smart phones) may include a plurality of communication modules to support various communication schemes, for example, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), Wi-Fi direct, Bluetooth (BT), Near Field Communication (NFC), a Global Positioning System (GPS), cellular communication (e.g., Long-Term Evolution (LTE), LTE Advanced (LTE-A), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Wideband CDMA (WCDMA), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Wireless Broadband (WiBro), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), and the like), and the like.
The electronic device may receive data transmitted from a base station to a plurality of electronic devices. The electronic device may be aware, in advance, of a reception time when the data is to be received. For example, when the data is not identified at the reception time, the electronic device may request retransmission of the data from the base station. In addition, when the electronic device fails to decode the received data, the electronic device may request retransmission of the data of which decoding failed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.